


you're somebody else

by emilia_kaisa



Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Feels, Light Angst, Love, Not Beta Read, Relationship Problems, Relationship Study, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:26:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16542545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilia_kaisa/pseuds/emilia_kaisa
Summary: Vicky loves her husband. She really does.But she's afraid it might not be enough.





	you're somebody else

**Author's Note:**

> I had this little something on my mind whole day so I decided to write it down. I really liked Bodyguard, but I didn't feel The Other Ship(tm) at all, while David and Vicky's relationship is really interesting to me. Anyway, I hope you'll enjoy!  
> Please note that English isn't my first language!  
> Title borrowed from a song by flora cash.

 

Vicky loves her husband. She really does.

But she's afraid it might not be enough.

 

They were just kids when they met, young and not completely aware of the world around them. It was love at the first sight, deep and passionate, and they got married quickly, despite her mother's worried glances and careful remarks that maybe they should wait.

Then Charlie and Ella were born, and Vicky's world shifted. So did David's.

When he decided to join the army she was reluctant to let him go. But they needed money and he was convincing her that he would be okay, that they would be okay.

Now, Vicky wonders if it was maybe all her fault.

 

* * *

 

She fell in love with a boy with bright eyes and kind smile. The man who came back was broken and looking like a stranger.

Vicky tried her best. To take care of him, to try to convince him to go to see a doctor. To help him heal his scars, the one on his back and the ones she could sometimes see through his eyes.

She tried, but she failed. Or maybe, she just gave up.

 

Vicky loves her husband. She really does.

But she loves her kids, and she loves herself, just a little bit, and she's so damn tired.

Maybe sometimes love isn't enough.

 

* * *

 

She met him in a bar during her free weekend. He had dark warm eyes and hands that didn't leave bruises on her throat and wrists. His smile was easy and kind, and sometimes she thought that maybe one day she could fall in love with him.

It almost didn't feel like betrayal.

 

* * *

 

She's watching him, scared and broken, and something inside her shifts. He apologizes and it's so painfully obvious he loves her, and she's so painfully aware that she still loves him too. She already lost him the moment she let him go and now she can lost him again, and it feels as if her heart is going to break.

So Vicky tries her best. She runs to him and she walks by his side, and she tries to figure out what she can tell him. But she can't think of anything, so she just looks at him and hopes he would understand.

 

David tries his best, too. He attends therapy, his movements are calm, and his smile reminds Vicky of the boy she fell in love with all the years back. So when he asks her to come with them, she hesitates only for a moment.

In the end, she loves him.

Maybe that time it would be enough.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
